D'en bas on croit que c'est une aube qui point
by Nelja
Summary: /Oniisama e/ Rei est malade, et Nanako est venue prendre soin d'elle ; Rei pense à la mort.


_Spoilers sur le premier tiers de la série. Rei/Nanako, mention de Rei/Fukiko, avertissements pour pensées suicidaires. Le titre et les phrases en italique sont des citations de Verlaine._

* * *

Rei se sent trop faible pour soulever la tête ou les bras. Son lit est comme une couche de neige qui l'engloutit, dans laquelle elle s'enfonce doucement, dont bientôt elle ne pourra plus se relever, un linceul glacé, si confortable pourtant.

Elle est tombée malade, et peut-être a-t-elle pris trop de médicaments, ou peut-être ne se mélangent-ils pas bien avec ses pilules habituelles.

Nanako est venue s'occuper d'elle - elle est venue, n'est-ce pas ? Rei ne l'entend plus fredonner, et soudain, elle a terriblement peur qu'elle ne soit plus là, remplacée par une poupée à son image. Elle se force à ouvrir les yeux, bien que ses paupières lui semblent peser plus lourd que les portes de l'enfer.

Elle ne parvient pas à voir Nanako, mais elle aperçoit son reflet dans un miroir. Ce n'est pas la vraie, mais cela veut dire que Nanako est là, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne se reflèterait pas encore, une image vide, après l'avoir abandonnée...

Parfois, dans ces moments, son coeur déborde irrationnellement, et elle se dit qu'elle aime vraiment Nanako. Qu'elle ne regrette pas de lui avoir proposé de mourir ensemble quand elle croyait qu'elle était Fukiko. Qu'elle pourrait vouloir mourir avec elle, même en sachant la vérité.

Tout le monde abandonne toujours tout le monde. Qu'ils vivent ou qu'ils continuent à mourir. Fukiko l'a abandonnée en ne voulant pas mourir avec elle, quand Rei aurait versé pour elle la dernière goutte de sang de son coeur - le ferait encore maintenant, si sa soeur s'abaisssait seulement à le lui demander. Kaoru, qui aime pourtant tellement la vie, va être forcée de la quitter parce que le cancer ronge sa poitrine comme un ver. Nanako est toujours là, mais Nanako va partir.

 _Je crains toujours, - ce qu'est d'attendre !_  
 _\- Quelque fuite atroce de vous._

Si sa jolie petite fille voulait bien seulement prendre un couteau et le planter dans les veines de Rei, alors cela coulerait doucement, cela ne ferait même pas mal. Et Nanako est si fidèle, elle la suivrait, elle. Elle ne la laisserait pas partir toute seule... même si elle doit souffrir.

Pour cela, Rei pourrait même trahir Fukiko en retour, la laisser, sans jamais savoir si elle récolterait ses larmes ou son indifférence.

Mais Nanako ne laisserait pas Rei partir non plus.

Si naïve, elle croit encore en la possibilité de ne pas se quitter dans ce monde. Mais c'est impossible. La seule façon de ne jamais se séparer est de mourir ensemble. Non pas pour renaître ensemble, comme certains le croient. Non, ce serait encore une nouvelle ouverture aux séparations, une nouvelle joue tendue à la cruauté de la vie. Juste pour n'avoir plus pour toujours que ce moment figé dans l'éternité, cette absolue dévotion l'une pour l'autre.

Oh, comme cette idée semble merveilleuse à son esprit éreinté !

Le son des âmes mortes résonne à ses oreilles ; non, c'est son propre gémissement.

Nanako pose sur son front une main froide, qui n'est pas celle de la mort. Si ce simple contact pouvait lui expliquer ce qu'il en est, à quel point ils faut qu'elles partent ensemble sur un cheval pâle, ce soir, maintenant, les bras de Nanako nouée autour de sa taille.

Elle voudrait ouvrir la bouche pour le lui demander, articuler les mots. L'effort est terrible et stérile.

Et déjà le sommeil, cette pâle et trompeuse imitation de la mort, la prend pour la punir de son effort. Elle est certaine que quand elle se réveillera, Nanako sera partie. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle sent la voix de Fukiko en elle, qui lui rappelle que cet état de transe où elle se sent libérée d'elle ne peut jamais durer.

Oui, elles ont manqué leur échappée, et demain, l'une d'entre elles aura abandonné l'autre, et peut-être les deux, si cruelle et la vie.

 _Ô l'immortel et terrible désespoir !_


End file.
